Vivus Memoria Kapitel 1; “Qui Nuvus Miles“
„Vivus Memoria“ „Was macht man mit Erinnerung an vergangene Ereignisse die man am liebsten vergessen will? Welche ab so tief in einem verwurzelt liegen das man sie nicht vergessen kann. Wie schließt man an ein früheres Leben an wenn man durch Freunde, Umfeld und Beruf immer wieder an die Schmerzen erinnert wird? Man zieht sich zurück, gibt die Freunde auf und sucht sich eine neue Arbeit.“ „Doch hilft dies nur für eine kurze Zeit. Denn eines Tages erinnert man sich an die Freunde die im Stich gelassen hat. An die Umgebung in der man so lange gelebt hat und an die Arbeit die immer Teil deines Lebens war. Und in diesem Moment werden die Schmerzen über das was man so krampfhaft vergessen will, erst recht zu einer Qual.“ „Um es erst gar nicht so weit kommen zulassen stellt man sich den Fragen und sucht Antworten. Dabei können die Freunde die einen schon so lange kennen eine echte Hilfe sein. Sie stützen dich wenn du drohst den Halt zu verlieren und hast du ihn verloren fangen sie dich auf bevor du den Boden berührst.“ „Schwach ist der, welcher seine Schwächen verdrängt und sie hinter seinen Stärken versteckt. Stark sind alle die zu ihren Schwächen stehen und diese nicht verstecken. Stark sind alle die, welche sich nicht von schmerzlichen Erinnerungen in die Knie zwingen lassen. Die trotz der Trauer welche in ihrem Herzen ruht noch mit einem Lächeln in die Zukunft blicken.“ Natalie Breez ---- center|550px “Qui Nuvus Miles“ “Die Rekrutin“ M'üde öffnete William die Augen und sah sich um. Zu seiner Überraschung befand er sich in einem Krankenzimmer wo noch zwei seiner Freunde lagen. Aber nicht seine Natalie. „Was ist passiert?“ gähnte Furno und versuchte das eventuelle Schicksal seiner Verlobten zu verdrängen, „wieso liegt ihr auch in der Krankenstation?“ „Reine Kontrolle,“ gab Preston ebenfalls müde von sich, „erzähle ich dir später.“ Ein Krankenschwester trat in das Zimmer und verteilte die Tabletts mit dem Frühstück. „Wie geht es Frau Breez?“ fragte William die Agori in weißer Arbeitskleidung, „geht es ihr gut?“ „Sie lebt und ist aus dem gröbsten raus,“ antwortete die Krankenschwester und verbarg etwas unter der beruflichen Sachlichkeit, „aber ob es ihr wieder gut gehen wird, dass kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen.“ Obwohl das Essen lecker war und der Koch sein Handwerk zu beherrschen schien, lag William jeder Bissen wie ein Stein im Magen. Seine ganzen Gedanken kreisten um Natalie. Was war nun genau mit ihr los? Wie ernst war ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand wirklich? Preston und Mandy teilten das Leid mit ihm wenn auch nicht ganz so intensiv. Doch unterstützen sie ihren Freund so gut es eben möglich war. Nathan saß im Büro des Kommandanten und sah die Aufnahmen der letzten zwei Tage an. Alles in allem war die Mission ein Erfolg. Die Inseln Voya Nui, Daxia, Odina und der südliche Kontinent hatten sich aus dem Roboter gelöst und einen festen Platz an der Oberfläche angenommen. Die Hohlräume des Mata Nui Roboters verfüllten sich planmäßig mit speziellem Beton so das eine Vereinigung der drei Planeten für alle Zeiten dahin war. Das UMP hatte die letzten Hive um den roten Stern gefunden und ausgelöscht. Doch all diese Gründe zu Feiern wurden von Trauer überschattet. Selbst Nathan und Juliane behielt man Natalies waren Zustand vor. Auch sie wussten nur das ihre Gefährtin und Freundin am leben war. Dazu hatte man diese noch mit einem anderen Schiff abgeholt um sie in der Universitätsklinik in Atero City weiter zu behandeln. Ebenfalls etwas das den übrigen fünf Freunden schwer zusetzte. E'''inen Monat später in Mr. Bishops Büro. „Warum dieses verdammte Besuchsverbot,“ brummte William und sah zornig auf den Boden, „dazu noch dieses elende Schweigen.“ „Beruhige dich bitte,“ bat Nathan und nahm seinen Kumpel tröstend in die Arme, „ich weiß wie schwer es dir fallen muss doch bitte komm etwas zur Ruhe.“ Der Abteilungsleiter nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch platzt und klatschte freundlich grinsend in die Hände. Seine Sekretärin trat ein und brachte ein Tablett mit fünf Gläsern Wein und zwei Gläsern mit Fruchtsaft. Nach dem die Sekretärin das Büro wieder verlassen hatte wandte sich Bishop an seine Gäste. „Zu nächst einmal möchte ich euch ein großes Lob aussprechen,“ begann der Agori und lächelte, „ihr habt nicht nur unsere Heimat gerettet sondern auch einige der Matoraner.“ „Jetzt ist Aqua Magna kein reiner Wassermond mehr,“ fuhr der Abteilungsleiter fort, „sondern hat endlich Inseln die auch bewohnt sind.“ „Aber zurück zu euch,“ sprach Bishop jetzt mit gemischter Stimme, „ich beginne erst mal mit der guten Nachricht.“ „Natalie geht es wieder gut,“ erklärte der Abteilungsleiter zeigte aber dennoch etwas Bestürzung, „und sie hat die Universitätsklinik bereits wieder verlassen,“ Lustlos hörte William zu und zählte immer wieder die Gläser. „Warum steht dort ein Glas mehr als Personen anwesend sind?“ fragte er überraschend hart. Bishop sah den Agori freundlich an, „noch sind es ein Glas mehr aber haben sie noch etwas Geduld.“ Wieder klatschte der Abteilungsleiter in die Hände und die Tür öffnete sich. Natalie Breez trat langsam in das Büro und man sah das es ihr noch nicht ganz leicht fiel wieder aus eigener Kraft zu laufen. Und auch ihr Gesicht wirkte nicht wirklich Glücklich. Nach dem sich auch Natalie hingesetzt hatte verteilte Bishop die Gläser, „stoßen wir auf den Erfolg dieser Mission an!“ Da sie jetzt alle vereint waren änderte sich die Laune spürbar. Aber irgend etwas kam Preston und William immer noch merkwürdig vor. Bishop bat nun Nathan und Julia das Büro zu verlassen. Seine Augen wurden jetzt wieder etwas ernster und auch trauriger. „Ich weiß nicht so recht wie ich es ihnen sagen soll,“ entgegnete der Abteilungsleiter, „denn es fällt mir sichtlich schwer.“ „Ich versuche es mal so,“ begann Bishop, „Acht zogen los und nur Sechs kehrten heim.“ Dabei versuchte der Agori gar nicht erst seine Gefühle zu verbergen. „Sie Frau Surge und sie Frau Breez waren Schwanger als sie zu der Mission aufbrachen,“ gestand der Abteilungsleiter und hielt seine Tränen zurück, „und zwar im ersten Monat.“ „Doch trotz der Exo Rüstung Typ III und eurem körperlichen Training,“ räusperte Bishop und wollte fast nicht weiter sprechen, „haben sie ihre Kinder durch die Unfälle während der Mission verloren.“ ''Nachwort: Diese Nachricht traf wie ein gezielter Faustschlag. „Dürfen wir bitte gehen?“ stammelte Natalie in Wortfetzen, „ich glaube ich brauche etwas Zeit um Nachdenken zu können.“ Bishop nickte verständlich. „Herr Stormer und Herr Furno,“ verabschiedete sich der Abteilungsleiter, „ich gebe ihnen Urlaub, damit sie ihren Lebensbegleiterinnen in diesen schweren Tagen beistehen können.“ „Danke für ihr Verständnis,“ sprach William leise und schloss die Bürotür. Nathan und Julia sahen wie ihre Freunde mit hängenden Köpfen und verweinten Gesichtern an ihnen vorbei zogen. Sie sahen einander an und nickten. Ihre Freunde brauchten jetzt etwas Abstand von allem was die Bruderschaft betraf. Erst nach dem sie alleine im Empfangszimmer standen brach Julia das Schweigen. „Ich hoffe sie kommen wieder zurück,“ flüsterte die junge Agori und nahm Nathan in die Arme, „und wenn doch nicht, unsere Freundschaft nicht auch zerbricht.“ Kapitel 1: '“Abschied in Freundschaft“'' ''E'inen ganzen Monat war es jetzt her das Preston und Mandy die traurige Information erhalten hatten. Und noch immer nagte es an dem Paar. Doch jetzt lag das Drama mehr an Preston oder besser dessen Einstellungen. Der Agori hatte noch nicht an einen Nachwuchs gedacht und dennoch war er schwer von dem Vorfall getroffen worden. Er hatte das Vertrauen zu Mandy verloren denn sie hätte es ihm sagen können, dass sie von ihm ein Kind erwartete. Durch intensive Gespräche hatte diese es ihm gestanden das sie es schon vor dem Einsatz wusste. Diese Beichte traf Preston nun deutlich härter als das Ableben des Kindes. Das lag nicht nur an dem Tatbestand das er sich hintergangen fühlte sondern auch da er ja noch nicht an eine Familiengründung dachte. Nun lag das Paar im Streit und ein Ende schien noch in weiter Ferne zu liegen. Mandy litt noch immer darunter das sie ihr Kind verloren hatte und fühlte sich nun zusätzlich von Preston verraten. Preston wiederum fühlte sich von seiner Lebensbegleiterinnen hintergangen und war von deren Leichtsinnigkeit zusätzlich enttäuscht. Noch dazu hatte sie es der Bruderschaft verschwiegen. Der Praedator stand nun vor zwei schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen. Zum einen musste er sich von Mandy trennen damit er nicht auch in Selbstmitleid und Depression verfiel. Zum anderen musste er es der Bruderschaft melden das seine Partnerin auch diese hintergangen hatte. Stillschweigend hoffte er das Mandy zumindest der Bruderschaft die Wahrheit sagte und es ihm so ersparen würde. Eines wusste Preston und das tat ihm sehr weh, er musste sich von seiner Partnerin lösen um nicht selbst verrückt zu werden. Ihr Helfen konnte er ja immer noch, auch wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen lebten. Das Haus konnte sie auch behalten, denn wenn sie eine Familie wollte, würde sie auch ein großes Haus brauchen. Preston reichte sein kleines Ferienhaus alle male aus. Aber was für den Agori am wichtigsten war, das die Trennung in Freundschaft geschah. Und dies ging auch nur wenn der Zeitpunkt des Abschieds stimmte und Mandy dem Orden selbst den Verstoß meldete. Und es gab noch einen anderen Grund warum Preston letzteres erhoffte. Wenn der Orden es über ihn oder andere dritte Personen erfuhr, würde es für Mandy einen unehrenhaften Abschied bedeuten. Dieser wiederum war mit einer Gehirnwäsche verbunden damit die Agori jegliche Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben verlor. Wenn die junge Frau den Verstoß aber zugab, würde die Bruderschaft sie nur für eine gewisse Zeit außer Dienst nehmen und nach einer späteren Prüfung wieder reaktivieren. Doch wie sollte Preston es anstellen? Die Beziehung so zu beenden das sie dennoch Freunde blieben und Mandy gleichzeitig dazu zu bewegen der Bruderschaft ein Geständnis abzulegen? P'reston ließ seine Gedanken noch einmal Revue passieren und zog dann einen inneren Schlussstrich. Für ihn stand die Entscheidung feste und in ihm ließ die Trauer nach und die Lebensfreude kehrte langsam wieder ein. Und so genoss er an diesem Morgen das Frühstück ohne sich mit unnötigen Gedanken zu belasten. Während er in sein Brot biss sah er Mandy zu wie diese in der Tasse Kaffee herum rührte. Ihr Gesicht war noch immer das gleiche wie am Nachmittag vor einem Monat. Sorgsam behielt er die junge Frau im Auge um einen passenden Moment ab zu warten. Doch noch immer rührte sie nur traurig und teilnahmslos in der Tasse herum. Zu Prestons Überraschung sah Mandy ihn an und brach ihr Schweigen. „Es gibt da ein paar Dinge die wir noch klären müssen,“ begann die junge Frau leise und bemühte sich ihre Gefühle zu kontrollieren, „es ist besser für uns wenn wir getrennte Wege gehen.“ „Ich spüre es mit jedem Tag das es für uns keine Zukunft mehr gibt,“ fuhr sie traurig fort, „mit dem ungeborenen Kind starb auch unsere Liebe.“ „War mein Verhalten so offensichtlich?“ erkundigte sich Preston mit gemischten Gefühlen. „Das war es,“ weinte Mandy leise, „aber ich spürte schon vorher das du nicht der Familientyp bist.“ „War das der Grund warum du die Schwangerschaft verheimlicht hast?“ fragte der Agori verdutzt. „Ja, das war der Grund,“ gab die junge Frau zu, „ich wollte dich nicht verlieren.“ „Du hast mich hintergangen, deshalb ist es besser wenn wir unsere Verlobung auflösen,“ meinte Preston freundlich, „was aber nicht bedeuten soll, dass wir keine guten Freunde bleiben können.“ „Ist das alles was du dazu zusagen hast?“ sprach Mandy jetzt etwas ernster, „du bist nicht besser als die anderen Männer auch!“ „Wenn du das meinst,“ entgegnete Preston mit ruhiger Stimme, „ich kann nicht von jemandem verlangen im Schatten einer Lüge leben zu müssen.“ „Was meinst du damit schon wieder?“ entglitt es der jungen Agori die mit Mühe ihre Tränen zurück hielt. „Ich bin kein Familienagori wie du es bereits gemerkt hattest,“ erklärte Preston, „und du bist eine junge Frau die eine Familie gründen will.“ „Du würdest immer ein Schattendasein fristen,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „an dem du irgend wann zerbrechen würdest.“ „Wohl war,“ räumte die junge Agori unter Tränen ein, „und das ich mein Kind verlor hat mir dies nur allzu verdeutlicht.“ „Wenn wir all die glückliche Zeit als schöne Erinnerungen behalten wollen,“ erwiderte Preston und nahm die weinende Mandy in die Arme, „dann müssen wir einen abschied in Freundschaft nehmen.“ „Ja, unsere Liebe kann in Freundschaft weiter leben,“ gabt die junge Frau weinend zu, „ansonsten ginge sie für immer verloren.“ „Und du musst noch etwas tun,“ erinnerte sich Preston und seine Stimme nahm ernste Züge an, „du musst der Bruderschaft deinen Verstoß melden, damit sich dich nicht unehrenhaft entlassen.“ „Ich weiß,“ bemerkte Mandy lustlos und trank den Kaffee in dem sie so lange herum gerührt hatte, „ich habe es bereits zu Papier gebracht.“ „Der Termin für die Besprechung steht aber noch nicht feste,“ beendete die Agori ihren Satz. „'''W'enn du jemanden vorschlagen dürftest,“ wollte Preston wissen, „wer deinen Platz im Team einnimmt, wer wäre das?“ „Meine jüngere Schwester,“ fiel es Mandy sofort ein, „sie ist noch eine Rekrutin aber ihr Wesen ist deinem sehr ähnlich.“ „Und du würdest es für gut empfinden,“ entglitt es Preston der sich beinahe an seinem Tee verschluckte, „wenn ich deine Schwester ins Team hole?!“ „Gut empfinden ist etwas übertrieben,“ räumte Mandy ein, „aber bei dir ist sie in guten Händen.“ Eine weitere Woche zog dahin und die beiden Agori nahmen verschiedene Maßnahmen in Angriff. Noch wusste aber keiner von beiden welche. Einzig die Trennung und das Melden des Verstoßes nahmen sie zusammen vor, die anderen liefen getrennt ab. Am Abend sprach man sich dann wieder zu Hause aus. „Ich habe mit meiner Schwester gesprochen,“ begann Mandy und wirkte deutlich gelassener als zuvor, „sie würde sich freuen wenn sie ihre Ausbildung an deiner Seite und im Team vorsetzten kann.“ „Ich habe heute den Eid geschworen,“ übernahm Preston das Wort, „ab heute im Zölibat zu leben.“ „Dem Verzicht der körperlichen Liebe außer im Falle der rituellen großen Jagd,“ beendete der Agori und zeigte auf die Tätowierung auf dem Rücken seiner rechten Hand. „Oh,“ entglitt es Mandy und ihre Augen weiteten sich, „da haben meine Schwester und du noch eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit.“ „Sie hat auch den Eid auf das Leben im Zölibat abgelegt,“ freute sich die Agori, „ihr beide werdet gut miteinander auskommen.“ In den nächsten beiden Tagen begannen die beiden Agori mit dem Umbau der Zimmer. Neben dem großen Schlafzimmer wurden zwei weitere eingerichtet. Mandy vergrößerte ihr Büro da sie den aktiven Dienst niedergelegt hatte um nur noch im Innendienst tätig zu sein. Der aktive Außendienst, das hatte sie nun am eigenen Leibe feststellen müssen, war für sie nicht mit einer Familiengründung zu vereinbaren. Preston verstand dies zunächst einmal nicht, akzeptierte Mandys Entscheidung aber ohne Wiederworte. Jetzt normalisierte sich der Alltag der beiden Agori wieder und es war an der Zeit die alten Freunde wieder auf zu suchen. Mit der Hoffnung das die Freundschaft noch nicht erloschen war. Nach einem Monat ohne jeglichen Kontakt gestaltete sich dies als recht schwer. Wie ging es den anderen? Wie gingen William und Natalie mit ihrem Drama um? Hatten sie den gleichen Weg wie Preston und Mandy gewählt? Aber die größte Frage war jene ob Mandys Schwester sich in das Team einleben konnte. Nahmen die anderen die Rekrutin auf? Wie würde sie behandelt werden? Preston machte sich darüber keine Gedanken, er kannte das Team schon etwas länger als Mandy. Sie jedoch dachte jetzt verstärkt an ihre Schwester. Konnte diese mithalten oder würde sie nur zu leiden haben? Wie dem auch sei, morgen würde Preston sie abholen und unter Augenschein nehmen.'' Kapitel 2: '“Die Rekrutin“ D'er Roboter sprang aus dem Unterholz auf die Deckung zu. Die Rekruten eröffneten wie wild das Feuer. Schließlich kippte der Roboter mit durchlöchertem Brustkorb um. Weitere Roboter stürmten von der anderen Seite auf die Stellung der Rekruten zu. Nach einer weiteren Orgie aus Feuersalven endete auch dieser Angriff mit dem Halten der Stellung. Jetzt bebte der Boden, was griff jetzt die Stellung an? Hastig wechselten die Rekruten die Magazine und zielten kontrollierend in verschiedene Richtungen. Erneut näherte sich ein Trupp Roboter doch diesmal angeführt von einem Battlewalker. Sie gehörte zu den wenigen Rekruten die sich im Einzelkampf stellten und unter diesen wenigen war sie das einzige Mädchen. Der Roboterspäher stand genau unter dem Ast auf dem sich das Mädchen versteckte. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und das musste sie ausnutzen. Lautlos kletterte sie von dem Baum und blieb im Rücken der Maschine. Sie schlich sich an und überlegte einen kurzen Moment wie der Späher konstruiert war. Dann griff sie aus dem Schatten des Baumstammes an und setzte den Roboter außer Gefecht. Sie suchte den Steuerkasten und öffnete ihn. Nach dem sie die Maschine neu programmiert hatte zog sie das Messer aus dem Halsgelenk heraus und der Roboter schritt davon. Das war jetzt der Siebte den sie nicht zerstören brauchte. Sie beschloss weiter in dem Waldstück zu bleiben und das offene Gelände zu meiden. Auf den Baumfreien Ebenen setzten die Roboter schweres Gerät ein und mit ihrer Ausrüstung war es nicht so einfach dem bei zukommen. So musste sie sich in Geduld üben und beobachten. Die Battlewalker mussten doch auch schwächen haben. Jetzt kam eine dieser Maschinen ihr gefährlich nahe. Die Angst und die Schmerzen kosten den Verstand, sprach sie im Gedanken zu sich und behielt die Ruhe. Der Battlewalker schritt weiter auf den Baum zu und wenige Meter davor drehte er sich auf der Stelle um. Wieder wusste die einsame Rekrutin dies aus zu nutzen. Der erste Rekrut wurde von einem Stromstoß erfasst und brach unter starken Zuckungen zusammen. Rasch folgte ein zweiter und ein dritter. Zum weiteren Übel hatten die übrigen Rekruten alle Magazine restlos leer geschossen. „Es ist vorbei,“ stammelte einer der noch Kampffähigen als ein zweiter Battlewalker erschien, „jetzt sind wir erledigt!“ Die übrigen fünf Rekruten duckten sich auf den Boden der Stellung und warteten mit geschlossenen Augen auf ihr Ende. Ein lautes Krachen war hören als ob die beiden Kampfmaschinen zusammenstießen. Sekunden später folgte ein komisches Pfeifen gefolgt von einem lauten Knall und plötzlich aufkommender Wärme. D'''ie Fünf standen auf und erblickten die zwei auf dem Boden liegenden Battlewalker. Beide lagen ineinander verflochten und brennend da. Hin und wieder mischten sich Schüsse zwischen das Zischeln der Flammen. Die Fünf schlichen an den brennenden Wracks vorbei um zu sehen wer da schoss. Sie konnten den Schützen nicht erkennen aber wie immer wieder Roboter umfielen oder zusammen sackten. „Das Trainingsmanöver ist zu ende, dass Trainingsmanöver ist zu ende!“ erklang es aus den großen Lautsprechern rund um das Gelände, „alle noch kampffähigen Rekruten zu den Baracken, alle noch kampffähigen Rekruten zu den Baracken!“ Während die Rekruten abzogen erschienen die Ärzte und die Helfer um die Rekruten einzusammeln die durch Stromgeschosse außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren. Die einsame Rekrutin trottete hinter den anderen her und beachtete sie nicht. Warum denn auch, denn alle verspotteten sie. Ob Jungen oder Mädchen, alle zogen über sie her. Doch das ließ die Rekrutin durch das eine Ohr hinein und durch das andere wider hinaus gehen. Ohne sich um die Beleidigungen den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Auf dem Platz vor den Baracken sammelten sich die Rekruten und salutierten vor den Ausbildern. Breites Grinsen lag auf den Gesichtern der meisten anderen jungen Agori. Denn jetzt regnete es gleich Rügen und Kritiken. Und alle freuten sich wenn Avalon nieder gemacht wurde. Zu gewisser Genugtuung der Rekruten folgte ein allgemeiner Lob und die erwarteten Kriterien blieben aus. Aber auch für die ausgestoßene Avalon. „Nun zu den Rekruten mit den Bestleistungen am heutigen Tage,“ fuhr der Leiter des Manövers fort, „Team Delta führt in der Teamklasse mit hundertzehn Abschüssen und nur drei Verlusten.“ Alle Rekruten wussten das in den Manövern außer den Robotern niemand zu Schaden kam. Doch die Ausbilder taten bei den Besprechungen so als ob es echte Einsätze wären. „Nun zu ihnen, Fräulein Avalon!“ donnerte der Leiter des Manövers, „ich weiß nicht wie sie das schaffen konnten!“ Ein lautes Gelächter hallte über den Platz und alle Rekruten grinsten dabei Hämisch. Doch das Lachen erstarb augenblicklich mit dem neuen Satz des Ausbilders. „Sie haben eine Abschussrate von zweihundertsechs Robotern,“ sprach der erfahrene Todeshändler, „das bedeutet das jede Kugel die sie verschossen haben auch einen Roboter zur Strecke brachte.“ „Darüber hinaus haben sie noch sieben Roboter, darunter einen Späher umprogrammiert,“ betonte der Ausbilder mit begeisterter Stimme, „einen Battlewalker gekapert und mit diesem einen zweiten zerstört.“ Die übrigen Rekruten standen alle da und ihre Gesichter sprachen mehr als tausend Worte. „Das ist die absolute Bestleistung!“ beendete der Ausbilder, „das soll ihnen erst mal einer der anderen Rekruten nach machen.“ Der Todeshändler wandte sich noch mal dem Team Delta zu. „Nur das sie es wissen, hätte sich Rekrutin Avalon nicht um den Battlewalker gekümmert,“ lächelte der Ausbilder nun selbst mit hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht, „hätten sie einen Verlust von hundert Prozent zu verbuchen.“ ''S'eit dem Trainingsmanöver hatte sich das Verhalten der Rekruten gegenüber Avalon deutlich verändert. Anstelle sie zu hänseln oder anderweitig zu ärgern nahm man noch mehr Abstand von ihr. Die anderen Jugendlichen fürchteten sie jetzt. Besonders wenn das Mädchen eines der Gebete sprach. Die meisten Rekruten kannten die alte Sprache Bara Magnas nicht, weshalb sie die leisen Sprüche als Drohungen oder Flüche auslegten. Avalon wunderte sich nicht weiter darüber auch wenn es manchmal sehr amüsant war. Die Rekrutin freute sich auf den morgigen Tag. Unter gewissen Voraussetzungen kam es vor das einige Rekruten aus der regulären Ausbildung heraus gezogen wurden. Diese, meistens aus dem zweiten oder dritten Ausbildungsjahr, wurden in ein aktives Team übernommen. Manche blieben sogar nach der Ausbildung weiter in diesem Team. Und sie war noch im ersten Ausbildungsjahr. Das einem Rekruten diese Ehre zu Teil kam war eine echte Seltenheit und diesem Tatbestand war sich Avalon sehr wohl bewusst. Das Mädchen schritt aus der Dusche und zog sich an. Vor dem Spiegel prüfte sie ob das lange Kleid keine Falten hatte und ihre Proportionen auch optimal präsentierten. Sie war für eine Sechzehnjährige sehr dünn und schrammte so gerade an der Grenze um nicht als Ausgehungert zu gelten. Ihre Taille war dezenter und auch ihre Busen kleiner als bei den anderen Rekrutinnen. Und genau diese Erscheinung brachte ihr den Spott der anderen Mädchen ein. Insgeheim wusste Avalon aber genau das es nur blanker Neid war. Anders als die anderen Rekrutinnen hatte sie nämlich keine Schwierigkeiten mit der Exo Rüstung Typ III. Zudem konnte die fast zierlich wirkende Avalon dadurch auch besser klettern oder sich an Stellen verstecken die andere nur schwer bis gar nicht erreichen konnten. Die Jungen belächelten ebenfalls die wenig auffallende Avalon. Doch lagen hier auch andere Gründe hinter den Beleidigungen, die hagere Gestalt war auch hier nur ein Deckmantel. In Wahrheit sah es ganz anders aus. Die meisten jungen Rekruten waren heiß auf Avalon und ernteten immer nur eine Abfuhr. Und trotz des Symbols des Keuschheitsgelübdes, das Avalon deutlich sichtbar auf dem Rücken der rechten Hand trug, ließen die Anbackerungen nicht nach. Und so endeten die erfolglosen Versuche meistens mit weiteren Beleidigungen. Neid und Versessenheit konnte wirklich nervige Nebenwirkungen haben. Doch all dies störte das Mädchen nicht weiter. Es behinderte sie nicht und erschwerte ihr Leben auch nicht so wesentlich. Avalon kämmte noch einmal ihre dunkelblauen Haare und verließ das Zimmer. Im Flur begegneten ihr eine Gruppe Rekruten und sofort sahen ihr die Jungs hinter her und den Mädels stand wieder der Neid im Gesicht geschrieben. So wie immer doch damit war vielleicht bald Schluss. Vielleicht würde sie bald ihre Ausbildung in einem aktiven Team fortsetzten. Was fast immer auch in einer festen Aufnahme endete. Kapitel 3: '“Das Modell und der General“ I'm großen Saal des Hauptgebäudes füllten sich die Stuhlreihen der Gäste. Hochrangige Mitglieder der 1.000 jährigen Bruderschaft trafen ein und suchten sich einen freien Stuhl aus. Stellvertreter ihrer Teams die sich einen Zuwachs suchten und Abteilungsleiter die Personal für ihre Stützpunkte beanspruchten. Ein jeder trug edle Kleidung die seine Position verdeutlichten. Schicke Designeranzüge, klassische Roben und die ein oder andere verzierte Exo Rüstung Typ III. Preston hatte sich für einen Designeranzug entschieden. Dieser war elegant und dazu noch bequem zu tragen. Der Agori trug diese Anzüge ohne hin gerne, wenn es die Situation zuließ. Und so trug er zudem Anzug auch die passenden weißen Handschuhe, ganz wie es die Etikette vor sah. Und da niemand die Tätowierung sehen konnte folgten die ersten Blicke charmanter Damen. Preston war sicher nicht das einzige Mitglied der Bruderschaft das seine Partnerin aufgegeben hatte. Andere Frauen aus der Organisation taten dies wohl auch und lösten sich von ihren Partnern. Nun stand der Agori im Mittelpunkt der Damenwelt. Auf eine Art genoss Preston das Spiel auf der anderen Seite wiederum nervte es ihn. Es gab noch andere Männer in der Bruderschaft die eine Partnerin suchten und mindesten ebenso attraktiv gebaut waren wie er. Die Lichter im Saal gingen aus und nur um der Tribüne herum blieb es weiter hell erleuchtet. Der Sprecher des Ausbildungszentrums begrüßte alle Gäste mit Namen und Rang bevor er zum Verlauf des Abends überging. Er fasste die einzelnen Abschnitte zusammen und nahm dann selbst auf einem Stuhl auf der Tribüne platz. Die Vorhänge zogen sich zurück und gaben die große Leinwand frei. Rein vom ersten Eindruck her schien dieser Abend ein Kinobesuch erlesener Gäste zu sein. Das diese Veranstaltung wichtiger Natur war, zeigte sich erst mit den Beiträgen. Auf der Leinwand spielten sich die aufgezeichneten Manöver der Rekruten ab. Zu erst wurden die Rekruten im Film vorgestellt und dann folgte der Verlauf des Manövers. Kritiken der Ausbilder erschienen in dem Balken unter dem Film. Im ersten Abschnitt des Abends ging es um die Verteilung der Einsatzteams. Eine der Gruppen stach dem Abteilungsleiter von Vulcanus ins Auge. Mr. Dominic Arminus übernahm die acht Rekruten sofort in seinen Stützpunkt. Ein weiteres Team fand einen Platz in der Abteilung in Roxtus und das Dritte würde die Stellung in Iconox beziehen. Nun folgten die Vorstellungen der Rekruten die als Praedatoren Team vorgeschlagen wurden. Sieben von Neun fanden die Anerkennung durch die Bruderschaft und wurden auf die Liste für die Rituelle Jagd gesetzt. Nun folgte eine größere Pause. Die ausgewählten Rekruten mischten sich jetzt unter die Mitglieder um sich selbst noch einmal Vorzustellen und ihre Mentoren kennen zu lernen. Preston stand vor dem Buffet und wusste nicht so recht was er nehmen sollte. Mit leerem Magen aber guter Laune ging er in den zweiten Teil der Veranstaltung über. Jetzt folgten die ersten Aufzeichnungen über die Einzelkämpfer. Der Agori war hin und weg, ein jeder von ihnen hatte das Zeug zu einem Praedator oder Todeshändler. Doch keiner der ersten fünfundzwanzig Rekruten und Rekrutinnen sagte ihm auf Anhieb zu. Die Zusprachen und Aufteilungen verliefen rasch ab und die neuen fünfundzwanzig Vorstellungen folgten. Wieder viele gute Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen, doch wieder war der oder die Richtige nicht dabei. P'''reston kannte Mandys Schwester nicht und da die Nachnamen der Rekruten nicht genannt wurden oder erst wenn ihre Zustimmung oder Zuteilung bevorstand, konnte er sich nur auf das was er sah berufen. Und so nahm der zweite Abschnitt des Abends seinen Lauf. Noch hatte sich der Agori nicht entscheiden können. Jetzt folgten die letzten Vorstellungen. Vierundzwanzig überraschten den Praedator nicht mehr so wirklich. Wieder gute Kämpfer und Kämpferinnen mit großen Geschick aber ohne irgend etwas das sie hervor hob. Nun folgte ein letzter Film. Er zeigte eine Rekrutin die auf dem Bild wie jede andere auch das Farbschema des Trainingszentrums trug. Doch sie wurde nicht wie alle die anderen vorgestellt. Auch wurde ihr Name in den durchweg guten Kritiken im Untertitel unleserlich gehalten. Preston Stormer glaubte seinen Augen kaum, diese Rekrutin brachte exzellente Routine mit eigenen Strategien zusammen zum Einsatz. So setzte sie die ersten sieben Roboter außer Gefecht ohne einen Schuss ab zu feuern. Dazu vermochte sie die Umgebung perfekt als Teil ihrer Taktik zu verstehen. Der erfahrene Praedator rechnete schon nicht mehr mit einer Steigerung des Könnens, doch da hatte er sich geirrt. Die Rekrutin setzte all ihrer Raffinesse noch einen oben drauf. Die anwesenden Mitglieder der Bruderschaft schwiegen als auf der Leinwand die Szene zusehen war. Aus einer Baumkrone heraus sprang die Rekrutin auf den Battlewalker. Sie schaffte das wo mit keiner gerechnet hatte. Sie kaperte die Kampfmaschine. Jetzt kam da positive Lachen hinzu als der gekaperte Battlewalker einen anderen angriff. Obwohl die Rekrutin kleinere Problemchen mit der Steuerung zu haben schien, der Battlewalker wankte und torkelte bei jedem Schritt, griff sie gezielt den zweiten an. Eine Salve Raketen traf den anderen Battlewalker bevor der wankende mit ihm kollidierte. Auf der Leinwand war ohne Zweifel zu erkennen, dass dieser Crash Teil des Angriffs war und die Rekrutin es genau geplant hatte. So sah man ihren Sprung aus der Kampfmaschine bevor sie mit der anderen zusammen umfiel und explodierte. Dem Absprung folgte ein rascher Rückzug in die Bäume und dann wie ein Roboter nach dem anderen umfiel oder zusammen sackte. Am ende des Beitrags johlte und jubelte die Menge. All die erwachsenen Agori sprangen auf wie Teenager bei einem Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband. Nun schloss sich der Vorhang wieder. Der Sprecher trat mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht auf die Tribüne und nahm das Mikrophon aus der Halterung. „Nun wie ich es in euren Gesichtern sehe,“ begann der Agori und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „sehe ich die gleiche Begeisterung.“ „Als mir diese Aufzeichnung vorgeführt wurde,“ sprach der Sprecher weiter, „konnte ich es kaum glauben.“ „In all den Jahren seit dem es dieses Ausbildungszentrum gibt,“ freute sich der Agori, „gab es nur einen zweiten Rekruten der ebenfalls so eine Leistung an den Tag brachte.“ Es folgte eine kurze Pause bevor der Sprecher seine Rede fort setzte. „Dieser ehemalige Rekrut ist heute ebenfalls unter uns,“ bemerkte der Agori und seine Augen wanderten über die Gäste, „begrüßen sie mit mir zusammen Mr. Preston Stormer!“ ''N'eben Dominic Arminus, der ebenfalls für sein technischen Arrangement auf die Tribüne gerufen worden war, nahm Preston Stormer platzt. Nach dem der Beifall für die Ehrengäste beendet war übernahm der Sprecher wieder das Wort. „Nun aber zum Höhepunkt des heutigen Abends,“ stimmte der Agori ein, „ich stelle euch jetzt jene junge Dame vor die uns mit ihrer Glanzleistung diesen Abend versüßt hat.“ Wieder öffnete sich die Leinwand und ein hübsches sechzehnjähriges Mädchen trat nach vorne und verneigte sich. In dem dunkelblauen Seitenkleid, dass zu ihrer Haarfarbe passte und mit ihrer weichen, leicht blassen Haut harmonierte, sah die blutjunge Agori mehr wie ein Modell aus als wie eine Rekrutin. „Meine Damen und Herren,“ fuhr der Sprecher fort und sein Gesicht strahlte vor Freude, „mir kommt die Ehre zuteil euch hier und heute Fräulein Marie Avalon Surge vorstellen zu dürfen!“ Nach einigen kurzen Fragen nahm die Sechzehnjährige neben Preston platz dem es förmlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Avalon lächelte freundlich und hörte dem Sprecher des Ausbildungszentrums zu. „Wir, die Ausbilder dieser Einrichtung haben lange überlegt,“ holte der Sprecher aus, „wer die weitere Ausbildung dieser jungen Dame übernehmen soll.“ „Und da es neben ihr nur einen weiteren gab,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „der die selbe Leistung erbracht hatte, gebührt ihm die Ehre der weiteren Ausbildung.“ Wieder klatschte die Menge. Der Sprecher bat Preston und Avalon zu sich. Überglücklich überreichte er ihnen die unterzeichneten Urkunden. Der restliche Abend verlief im feierlichen Ausklang. Preston und Avalon schritten auf das Buffet zu wo sie sich eine bunte Mischung zusammen stellten. An einem Tisch begannen sie das Gespräch. „Schön sie kennen zu lernen,“ freute sich Avalon, „sie sind genauso wie meine Schwester sie beschrieben hat.“ „Vergessen sie die Förmlichkeiten,“ lächelte Stormer und trank ein Schlug Wasser, „nennen sie mich Preston.“ „Danke,“ erwiderte die Sechzehnjährige, „nennen sie mich Avalon oder Mara, ganz wie sie wollen.“ „Darf ich dich mal was fragen, Avalon,“ erkundigte sich Preston. „Was denn?“ entgegnete das Mädchen und biss in den Snack. „Warum hattest du Probleme den Battlewalker zu steuern?“ fragte der Agori und sah seine Auszubildende an. „Es lag an der Technik,“ überlegte Avalon, „der Steuermechanismus war aus einem der Roboter, daher ein älteres Modell.“ „Hatte ich mir fast gedacht,“ grinste Preston zufrieden, „die verbrauchen wirklich die alten Modelle.“ Avalon nickte und forderte Stormer zum Tanz auf, „ich bin auch eine gute Tänzerin.“ Wie es die Etikette verlangte, nahm Preston Avalons Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche, „gerne, meine edle Dame, wie sie wünschen.“ Nach dem Tanz löste sich die Feier langsam auf und auch Preston und Avalon fuhren zurück zum Hotel. „Hat dir Mandy schon alles gesagt?“ wollte Avalon wissen, „ich meine wie es nach der Ausbildung weiter gehen soll?“ „Nein, nur das du ihren Platz im Team einnehmen sollst,“ erwiderte Preston während er auf die Straße blickte, „mehr hat sie noch nicht gesagt.“ „Dann ist ja gut,“ grinste Avalon zufrieden, „ich hatte sie auch darum gebeten.“ „Auf was spielst du an,“ wollte Preston irritiert wissen, „du bist doch erst sechzehn Jahre alt und ich bin Einundzwanzig.“ „Nicht ganz,“ entgegnete das Mädchen, „ich werde übermorgen Siebzehn Jahre alt und dann liegen wir nur vier Jahre auseinander.“ '''''Epilog: „'Ich weiß nicht,“ überlegte Preston und wusste nicht wie es um ihn war, „du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“ „Doch, meine Schwester hat mir viel über dich erzählt,“ meinte Avalon mit fröhlicher Stimme, „sie sagte mir auch, dass sie dich eines Tages verlieren würde.“ „Oh, das hat sie dir gesagt?“ entglitt es dem Agori und er fuhr auf den Seitenstreifen. „Sie bat mich darum eines Tages ihren Platz an deiner Seite ein zunehmen,“ beendete das Mädchen den Satz, „sie war der Meinung das wir gut zusammen passen würden, das unsere Wesen sich sehr ähnlich seien.“ „Ja,“ gab Preston zu und dachte an die Aufzeichnung auf der Leinwand, „wir haben sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten.“ „Aber jetzt bin ich erst einmal deine Auszubildende,“ lächelte Avalon zufrieden, „und ich freue mich schon auf unsere rituelle Jagd!“ Drei Tage später nach dem Einzug in Prestons Villa feierten die drei Avalons Geburtstag. Auch Mandy hatte jetzt die letzten Formalitäten aus ihrer Sicht erledigt. Die Welt war zwar noch nicht ganz so in Ordnung wie früher doch das Schlimmste überstanden. Die junge Frau fand jetzt wieder erste echte Freude am Leben. '''''Und auch sie hatte sich bereits wieder mit dem Gedanken abgefunden einen neuen Lebensgefährten zu suchen. Doch bevor es so weit war, musste der letzte große Schritt getan werden. Der Kontakt du den alten Freunden war zu lange unterbrochen gewesen und damit sollte jetzt auch Schluss sein! N'atalie und William staunten nicht schlecht als sie die Tür öffneten. Zumal weil sie ihre Freunde wieder glücklich vorfanden und zum anderen wegen der dritten Person, die sie begleitete. Preston stellte seinen besten Freunden Avalon vor. Es folgte das gemeinsame Abendessen und der geplante Filmabend. Die mittlerweile Siebzehnjährige merkte schnell das sie im Kreise ihres gleichen war. Eine Jahrgangsbeste unter anderen Jahrgangsbesten. Ein Team in dem sie nicht mehr hervor stach und das mit ihr auf einem Level war. An diesem Abend willigten Natalie und William ein und Avalon war nun fast Teil des Teams. Am nächsten Mogen besuchten die Fünf Agori Nathan und Juliane. Auch Nex und Evo hatten keine Einwände gegen Avalon, sie bestätigten die Aufnahme in das Team. Nun kam es zu großen Aussprache. Mandy verließ an diesem Mittag die Gruppe in Freundschaft um ihre Stelle im Büro von Mr. Bishop an zu treten. Avalon hatte nun offiziell den Platz ihrer Schwester im Praedatoren Team eingenommen. Es war ein Abschie für Mandy aus der Gruppe und das Ende ihre Beziehung zu Preston. '''''Nachwort: Doch konnte sie so die Freundschaften retten und alle die schönen Erinnerungen aus den gemeinsamen Einsätzen bewahren. Und das war für die junge Frau das wichtigste. Und vielleicht würde sie doch eines Tages mal wieder mit ihren Freunden zusammen in den Kampf ziehen. Ein oder zwei kleine Einsätze im Jahr? Mal schauen was die Zukunft bringt! Hauptrollen: Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG|[[Deep Core Soldiers "Animus Preado" (Custos ad Noctis)| Marie Avalon "Mara" Surge ]] Datei:2 Mandy Surge 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser